creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hagenisnotacat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hagenisnotacat page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlixeTiir (Talk) 22:42, April 1, 2012 OC Tag Removal Alert One or more pages you marked as OC have had their tags removed as they were not listed on the page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. For information on this rule, see ClericofMadness 01:18, April 3, 2012 (UTC) A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 21:52, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Your work in a free creepypasta anthology? I have been putting together a free creepypasta anthology which has gathered a fair bit of support on Reddit and Twitter, including SlimeBeast and Anton Scheller. I was wondering if you would allow me to use your story "I'm Sorry, Daddy" in it. Of course, you would be fully credited as the author, and notified first when the book is out. Even if not, could you please just let me know anywya ASAP? Thanks 3go3 (talk) 19:53, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god, I'm so sorry I never contacted you. I realize it's too late by now, but I feel just awful for leaving you hanging. I left the wiki for an extended period a while ago and have only just returned. Please don't think I was snubbing you...god, I just feel terrible. Hagenisnotacat (talk) 01:04, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Puppet I unlocked the page, we had to lock it down due to vandalism, make the changes and if you wish to revise any further story that is yours and protected, please message me. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:36, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Including spaces at the start of a line causes those formatting errors, I fixed it up for you. As that story is PotM, that means it is going to get more views and be more susceptible to vandalism. If you have no other edits, I am going to re-protect that page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:37, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I re-protected the page and fixed any of the remaining formatting issues I saw. Feel free to drop me a line if you spot anything or have any changes in the future. Semicolon closing parenthesis. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:45, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Narration Request Hello, I'm Dee Dust and I do readings of stories on YouTube. I've had a few requests lately to narrate The Puppetmaster's Regime, and wanted to ask for your permission before doing so. My channel can be found here if you would like an example: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdC9nf2Si1PGtXgEh8l1mCg Thank you for your consideration.DeeDust (talk) 13:14, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: He Protec Of course you're allowed to edit/rework your story. We encourage authors to improve and hone their writing so any decision to re-work a story is generally approved (as long as the rework is up to standards and doesn't violate any ToU that wiki has). Currently the page is under lockdown, but I can undo that protection if you want. Feel free to let me know when you're done editing and I can re-protect that page as it's still a high traffic page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:35, August 30, 2017 (UTC)